gleefandomcom-20200222-history
How Will I Know
How Will I Know by Whitney Houston is featured in Dance with Somebody, the seventeenth episode of Season Three. It is sung by Kurt, Mercedes, Rachel and Santana. It is performed without music and uses only drums and snaps as beats, an a cappella version of the original. The episode opens with the song, as Mercedes, Santana, Kurt and Rachel appear in the hallway together, with Mercedes holding a picture of Whitney Houston to put in Kurt's locker. They walk through the hallways, through the school library and eventually ending the performance in the auditorium in formal wear as they commemorate Whitney. Lyrics Mercedes: There's a boy I know He's the one I dream of, oooh Looks into my eyes Takes me to the clouds above, mhmmm Ooh, I lose control (Santana: Ooh) Can't seem to (with Santana: get enough ooh) When I wake from dreaming (Santana and Kurt: Ooh) Tell me is it (with Santana and Kurt: really love aha) Mercedes, Kurt and Santana harmonizing Rachel: How will I know? (Mercedes, Kurt and Santana: Don't trust your feelings) How will I know? (Mercedes, Kurt and Santana: Know) How will I know? (Mercedes, Kurt and Santana: Love can be deceiving) How will I know? (Mercedes, Kurt and Santana: Know) Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes and Santana: How will I know (Santana and Mercedes: If he really loves me) I say a prayer (Santana and Mercedes: With every) Heart beat, I fall in love (Santana and Mercedes: Whenever we meet) I'm asking you (Santana and Mercedes: Cause you know about these things) How will I know (Santana and Mercedes: If he's thinking of me) I try to phone but I'm too shy (Rachel and Kurt: Can't speak) Falling in love is all bitter sweet This love is strong (Santana and Mercedes: Why do I feel weak) Oh, wake me Mercedes: I'm shaking (Santana: Ooh) Wish I had you (with Santana: near me now aha) Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes and Santana: Said there's no! Mercedes Mistaking (Santana, Rachel and Kurt: Oooh) What I feel is (with Santana, Rachel and Kurt: really love aha) Oh tell me Rachel and Kurt: If he loves me (Mercedes and Santana: If he loves me) If he loves me Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes and Santana: If he loves me not (Mercedes: Ooh yeah) Rachel and Kurt: If he loves me (Mercedes and Santana: If he loves me) If he loves me Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes and Santana: If he loves me not (Rachel: Oh) Rachel: How will I know Kurt, Mercedes and Santana: How will I know If he's thinking of me Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes and Santana: I try to phone (Santana and Mercedes: But I'm too shy) (Rachel and Kurt: Can't speak) Falling in love (Santana and Mercedes: Is all bitter sweet) This love is strong (Santana and Mercedes: Why do I feel weak) Mercedes: How will I know Kurt, Rachel and Santana: How will I know If he really loves me (Mercedes: How will I know?) I say a prayer (Mercedes: Hey, how will I know?) With every heart beat, (Mercedes: How will I know?) I fall in love (Mercedes: Ooh, how will I know?) Whenever we meet (Mercedes: How will I know?) I'm asking you (Mercedes: Yeah, how will I know?) Cause you know about these things (Mercedes: How will I know) Mercedes, Kurt, Rachel and Santana: How will I know? Trivia *There is actually a Whitney Houston a cappella cover of How Will I Know. Here is a link to the video but it's a bit different. *This is one of the two a cappella performances that someone other than The Warblers did on the show. The other one was Rolling in the Deep. Gallery hwik1.png hwik2.png hwik3.png hwik4.png hwik5.png hwik6.png hwik7.png hwik8.png Thetrio.gif hwik9.png hwik10.png hwik11.png hwik12.png DWSP.png HWIK15.png HWIK14.png HWIK13.png HWIK12.png HWIK11.png HWIK10.png HWIK9.png HWIK8.png HWIK7.png HWIK6.png HWIK5.png HWIK4.png HWIK3.png HWIK2.png Dancewithsomebody01.jpg HWIK1.png images (39).jpg HWIKKurt2.jpg HWIKKurt.jpg HWIKRachel2.jpg HWIKRachel.jpg HWIKHummelberry.jpg HWIKSantana2.jpg HWIKSantana.jpg HWIKSancedes.jpg HWIKMercedes2.jpg HWIKMercedes.jpg tumblr_m2qn7mvOEy1r18e12o2_r2_250.gif tumblr_m2qn7mvOEy1r18e12o3_r1_250.gif tumblr_m2qn7mvOEy1r18e12o4_r1_250.gif tumblr_m2qn7mvOEy1r18e12o5_250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three